Now Sleep
by WickedWitchoftheSE
Summary: The Torchwood team snoops around Ianto's flat and get more than they bargained for. One shot with a dash of Janto!


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or Ianto, or Jack. Hell, I don't even really own what happens here.

A/N: This is something I've been thinking about for a while and an eight hour car ride from NC to Orlando seemed like the perfect time. I stole the idea from my mom who is the one who actually did this.

"We aren't doing this so you can rifle through Ianto's things," Jack announced as he came out of Ianto's bedroom. Even though Owen had already assured Jack that Ianto would be just fine once the sedative wore off, Jack didn't want to take any more chances. Hence he and Owen staying 'til Ianto woke up.

"But I don't remember telling you two to tag along," Jack continued, glaring in the direction of Gwen who was glancing at Jack in a guilty fashion even while she still pulled at books on the bookshelf. Owen was going through the DVDs and Tosh was at least only looking at the photos on the wall, not elbows deep into any personal items.

"Jack I wasn't doing anything helpful at the Hub and Rhys is still at his parents so there's no point in going back there," Gwen argued.

"And I can easily run those diagnostics on my laptop here," Tosh explained as she turned back towards Jack, "You aren't the only one who gets worried Jack," she added a little quieter.

"Yeah, yeah we're all real worried about the tea-YES! PORN!" came Owen's voice from the DVD cabinet, "at least I think it's porn it's hidden behind all the other DVDs. Must be some kind of freaky shit, hey Tosh what's this say?"

"You can leave that-" Jack started before he noticed the box, "No wait Tosh what DOES that say?" Tosh glanced over at the box, worried about what she might see but it was just a green DVD case with writing in…

"I think that's Korean, here give it to me," she said, taking the box and running the letters through a translation program on her computer. It had an answer before even Owen got bored of waiting.

"It says 'Honeymoon: May 18-22, 2004," Tosh said with her eyebrows in the air, "That's it."

Owen's face lit up like a Christmas tree at this point, "Oh this has got to be some freaky stuff!" he cried as he wrenched the case open and stuck the DVD in. Tosh looked bewildered but Gwen seemed to be just as interested as Owen, if a little less vocal, and Jack seemed to be curious about this as of yet undiscovered side of Ianto.

The four settled in on the couch with Owen holding the remote and hitting play. A beautiful background came up and then the same writing that was on the front of the case appeared in script. "Come on, come on," Owen muttered, hitting the fast forward button.

The scene panned across an open valley and quickly showed a jumble of Korean couples hiking up a mountain and waving at the camera. It then switched to what appeared to be an old Korean Buddhist monastery. The camera continued to pan, sometimes catching the tourists, all of which appeared to be Korean.

"What is this crap?" Owen muttered as more of the same was shown as a bunch of Koreans followed a dark skinned woman back onto the bus. The scene then started showing the couples getting up to the front of the bus and taking the mike from the guide. After watching a few couples Owen finally hit the play button and the picture went back to normal to show another couple go the front.

"WHY ARE THEY SINGING?" Owen practically yelled.

"Shhh," Jack said, "I don't care what you gave him, you are not waking Ianto up after that Weevil."

"Oh I know what this is," Gwen said as the couple crooned back and forth to each other in Korean, "I've been looking up all sorts of stuff for the wedding and this some Korean tradition where the couple, during the ceremony, sings a song to each other. They must be singing their songs."

"Well why does Ianto have a DVD with nothing but that?" Owen hissed back.

"I don't-"Gwen started before a loud "NO!" came from the screen. For the first time English was heard on the DVD. The couple had finished their song and the dark skinned beauty from earlier in the DVD was standing up and pulling on an arm. She finally seemed to decide it wasn't worth it and marched to the front of the bus anyways.

"Lisa, sit down!" hissed a very familiar voice on the recording.

"Oh no," Tosh whispered, so softly Jack wasn't sure if she actually said it, or he just imagined she did. The four stared at the TV screen as the video zoomed in on a much younger looking Ianto. He rolled his eyes before the camera man put his focus back on the front of the bus where Lisa had taken the mike.

"This is for my boyfriend Ianto," she said into the mike, not seeming to care that no one could understand her, "even if he is shy."

She then smiled a dazzling smile right at Ianto before taking a deep breath and starting out.

"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby…." Lisa started out, smiling right at Ianto, when he appeared to keep his mouth shut she just ignored him and kept singing.

Meanwhile four jaws had dropped open on Ianto's couch. Lisa was _good._ Her dancing left a little something to be desired, but it did seem to have the right effect on Ianto who by the third verse would at least join in when she stuck the mike in his face even if he wouldn't get out of his seat.

And what was worse is that if Lisa was good, Ianto was better. Even holding back and trying to get Lisa to sit back in her seat, Ianto was a fantastic singer. When the song ended, much to Ianto's evident relief, the entire bus burst into applause. Ianto tried to give the mike back to the tour guide, who was refusing to take it and just saying "again, again, again!" Ianto was shaking his head but Lisa jumped right back up and began singing every Diana Ross song she could think of, even getting the rest of the bus to join in on "Stop! in the Name of Love."

Back on Ianto's couch however, no one moved a muscle. It wasn't until the singing stopped and the video showed the couples going their different ways back in the city that Jack even registered the tears on Tosh and Gwen's faces.

"Come on," he said, trying to pull Gwen to her feet, "you two should be getting home." Gwen nodded and headed towards the door with a little help from Owen who seemed much more subdued. "Just wait here love," he whispered before slipping back into Ianto's bedroom.

Jack had meanwhile moved on over to Tosh, "Come here Tosh, let's get you home,"

"No," she whispered, staring at the TV screen that now had the DVD logo running across it, "no, we killed her Jack. I mean she could…she could sing. And she loved him and we killed-"

"Stop that!" Jack snapped at Tosh, holding her arms tightly, "we didn't kill her, the cybermen did. I've been over this with Ianto; she was dead long before she came into the Hub. So you don't…we didn't…Tosh," Jack said with a tight lipped smile, "you didn't do anything to hurt Ianto. Or Lisa. In fact, you kept what had become of Lisa from hurting anyone else. Do you think the person in that video would have wanted to hurt anyone?"

"No," she said, not quite meeting his eyes, "No I guess not. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jack said with a much easier smile, throwing his arm around her, "now let's get you home."

"I can take them both," Owen said as he came out of Ianto's room, "I checked him over, his vitals are fine and the sedative has probably worn off and he's just sleeping now. Call me if anything happens though."

"Of course," Jack said, standing in the living room until the others had left with quiet good nights. Then he careful replaced the DVD in the case and returned it to the hiding place before going into the bedroom and stripping down. He climbed gently into bed and pulled Ianto to him, expecting the young man to be a dead weight.

However Ianto instinctively curled towards Jack, wrapping his arm around the man's torso. Even though he knew he should be careful, Jack pulled Ianto closer which woke the younger man up.

"Jack?" Ianto asked sleepily.

"It's okay," Jack whispered as he kissed the top of Ianto's head, "I've got you."

"Jack…" Ianto said as he buried his head back into Jack's chest, "I heard Lisa singing. Why was she here singing?"

The innocence of the question brought tears even to Jack's eyes. Not wanting to upset the young man but knowing he would confess in the morning, Jack just whispered down to him,

"She's just watching over you sweetheart. Now sleep."


End file.
